A fallen star
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant seventeen years ago. But what happen when Renesmee goes to school and meets some very unexspected people. Will Renesmee tell them who she is or will she leave things be?
1. Chapter 1 No where to else go

I stood across the room from the people i was seeking help from. The only people that could help me now the Volturi. but what if they refused what was my little nudger and i to do if that were to happen?

I pushed the thought from my head, not willing to think about that until it was confirmed or denied.

"Of course you can stay young Bella" Aro assured me "And so can you child of course" Aro added

I smiled "Thank you Aro" I said sincerely. He nodded and flicked his finger.

"Jane will show you to your room"Aro said as Jane i presumed appeared behind me and gestured for me to follow her. We went down to long corridors until we reached a plain back door and Jane opened the door for me, I walked in but stopped in the doorway. The room was huge, it had a few painting on the walls that just belonged in the room. There was a big white bed in the middle of the back room and a n open window, there were a few draws and a door the i presumed to be a closet. I turned back to Jane and smiled, she smiled back.

"Would you like some help unpacking" Jane asked. i shook my head

"No thank you I didn't bring much with me" I answered "I didn't really have time" I added. Charlie thought i was at moms' and mom thought i was still at Charlies'

"Then we must go shopping" Jane insisted. I hesitated "Oh come on. Please" she begged "I'll pay for everything" she promised "And we have to get clothes for the baby" she reminded me

"Okay but I can pay for it" I gave up, it had to be done. Jane grabbed my hand and it was cold but i didn't say anything. she pulled me through some more corridors and up an elevator going down when we stepped out of the elevator i could see about eighteen cars and two limos. A guy was leaning on the first limo. He straightened up as we approached the can and opened the door for us. We got in and he drove out of the gates. the car was quite until it stopped and we got out.

SIX HOURS LATER...

"I think we've been to every shop in Italy" I complained as we drove back to Volterra. Jane just laughed looking out the window. Jane had to call a second car to pick up the rest of the stuff we had brought and i hadn't even spent any money because Jane had insisted on buying everything. the car stopped and we both got out and went to my room. When we got up to the room everything was already put away. They sure did thing fast around here. Jane and I talked untill late hours of the night mostley about baby names.

I knew I had to forget about him because he didn't love me any more but I also knew this baby was just as much him ans it was me, so as long as I had my little nudger, I would have a part of him...


	2. Chapter 2 School

Renesmee Swan (Bella's Baby) POV

"Renesmee turn the music down" aunt Jane yelled. i walked over to the stereo and turned it off "I said turn it down not off" she said walking in. i shrugged "Have you finished packing?" she asked

"Yeah Alec just took down the last of my bags" I answered. she nodded playing with something on my nightstand but I'm not sure what.

"We're gonna miss you around here, you know?" Jane asked upset i went over and gave her a hug. she held on tightly then let go "I'm fine" she told me. i let go of her completely and picked up the red and silver box that was on my bed and handed it to her, she looked at me confused but opened the box and squealed picking up the plane ticket from the box "Really I can come see you any time?"

"Yeah any time you want mumma has a ticket as well" I informed her smiling then i glanced up at the clock "I have to go or we'll miss our flight" i said, she nodded and linked arms with me walking through the castle outside to where the limo sat waiting to take me away to my new home at Alaska university. i said goodbye to my mum, my family and my friends to go to some unknown place just to go to school? I'm not so sure I was thinking straight anymore but it's to late to change my mind because I was in the back of the limo watching as Volterra disappeared behind me and Demetri.

"Are you going to miss Volterra?" Demetri asked trying to make conversation to end the silence in the back of the limo. I looked over at him but he was looking out the window.

"Of course i will" I answered "When I have had the time to miss it and them" I added laughing. you gave me a questioning look. i kissed you on the cheek and you rolled your eyes.

The car stopped and we both got out of the car. Demetri helped Alexander with the suit cases and we checked in. i said goodbye to Alexander and we got on the airplane and soon after I fell asleep.

**sorry they're so sort but I'm no good with chapters **

**hope you liked it = )  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Klutz

"Wake up amore. We're here" Demetri whispered in my ear. a few seconds after he did an announcement went through the plane. it was the pilot announcing it was eight fifteen in the morning in Alaska and that he wishes up a pleasant stay in Alaska. Ain't that just sweet. Demetri grabbed me bags and we got off the plane going to baggage collection. I only had two bag and they where bright pink -Jane picked them out- so the weren't hard to find. Demetri insisted on taking them to the car. So we went out to the parking lot and up to and black spider **(It's a car by the way) **

"Nice car" I commented as he opened the passenger side door for me. i got in and clicked the seat belt into place then Demetri got in the other side and started the car driving out of the airport parking lot

"I'm glad you think so cause it's yours" Demetri told me . I gave him a questioning look "Aro brought so he didn't have to arrange a driver" he explained

"Oh" was all i said. he laughed "Where you staying?" I asked. he looked at me confused "Well I'm in on on-campus housing so i was just wondering where you were staying" I explained

"I convinced the nice receptionist to let me stay in your room. i think i might of told her i was your brother and that you had anxiety attacks if we're apart" He explained

"So they think I'm cray? That's just great. Why would you do that?" I asked getting very annoyed. I looked out the window trying to blink away the tears because crying when I'm angry is one of the many things that were passed down to me from mumma and I wish it hadn't. because it was very embarrassing.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe" He said almost to low for me to hear "I can get a transfer if you wish for me to" he said only slightly higher than before. he was upset now but he was trying very hard not to show that it hurt him but i knew him to well for him to be able to hide it from me.

"Stop the car" I whispered. How can i make this right? So everything is okay. I'm still mad at him but I still love him. I guess. I climbed over the gear stick and sat in Demetri's lap. he wrapped his arms around me holding me close to his chest "You know that I think it's great that we get to stay together" I said "But you should have told me first Demetri" I complained "I would have been all for the idea" I told him "I think" I added "love you"

"As I love you" He responded. I kissed him softly then climbed back over to my seat but of course i fell cutting my palm. i looked over to Demetri whom wasn't breathing "Are you okay?" he asked through his teeth

"Fine" I answered as Demetri stopped already at the hospital? "I'll be back you just wait here" I kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car and into the hospital. there weren't many people in the hospital but i was glad Demetri hadn't come because i could smell blood, it wasn't strong but it wasn't weak either. i went up to the counter where a guy sat writing on a clipboard. he was pretty cut. for a human.

"Hi h-how can i help you?" he stuttered

"I cut my palm and i was wondering if a doctor could take a look at it" i said "But i don't want to be a pain" i added shyly

"Of course. here's Doctor Cullen now" he said looking behind me. Cullen? I followed his gaze and saw a man that was in his early twenties with blond hair. Just as mumma had described him"Doctor Cullen?" he called

Carlisle a.k.a my grandfather (claps) comes over. I give the dude my details and Doctor Cullen examines my palm.

"Aro's going to kill me" I mumbled to myself but of course Doctor Cullen hears me.

"Aro Volturi?" Carlisle asks I nodded "But do you know what he is?" His face very serious. I hold back a laugh

"He's a very nice person" I laugh not being able to hold back that one "He's what you are" I answer more seriously "But you have the same eye color as my mum" I add

"But Aro like his rules to be followed" Carlisle argues "And you don't smell like a vampire. well you do but i can hear your hart" He adds confused

"Well I'm only half vamp and half human" I explained.

He started asking allot of questions about things that i would rather not answer but he is a doctor so i forgave him kind of.

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it **= )


	4. Chapter 4 New And Strange People

**Renesmee POV**

I sat on the grass outside the cafeteria waiting for Dimitri when I saw them. I could smell as they walked past. I didn't know vampires attended collage. I thought and the one with bronze colored hair looked over at me as I thought it. He seemed to look bored but that was how I felt about school. I wish he would stop looking at me like I'm crazy. I mean I am but he doesn't know that. He looked away smirking. Or maybe he does know. There were four of them. One of them had short brown hair and would be about the same height of me but she looked older and paler than me. But anyway, she stopped. Just stopped. She didn't seem to be doing anything but standing there. Dimitri came up then but stopped and talked to one of the guys with honey blond hair. I stood up and walked over to him. I stopped just behind him. At first he didn't seem to notice me. But when he looked over to me he smiled.

"Love this is Jasper Cullen" Dimitri introduced the vamp he was talking to "Jasper this is Renesmee Black" he placed his hand on my back pushing me forward. I waved with my free hand. The other one I was chewing on the nails of. Nervous habit. "And these are his family. Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie" he pointed them out

"Where did you get your shoes?" Alice asked

"Choos" I corrected her with a smile. She looked confused "Jimmy choos" I explained. She nodded. "I got them in some random shop in Italy" I shrugged "Parina. I think it was called" I added

"We have to go shopping it would be so much fun" Alice announced. I nodded it sounded like fun.

We made planes to go at two pm when I finish my last class and we were meeting in the parking lot. Maybe if I had known then what I do now I would have refused the invitation but I probably wouldn't have… If Only We Could Know For Sure…

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have had a lot going on like my laptop charger blowing up because my sister put a blanket over it :P anyway…. Hope you like it. If so review and I'm at my mums and my notebooks are at my dads and I wont be there until the end of the semester break so this is not the original version of it but I still hope you like it **

**p.s I don't own the characters in this story Stephanie Myer does **

**Thanks for reading my boring authors notes update Monday when I go home. Well not home but close enough **

**JESSE FOREVER! Love ya all especially JESSE :P **


	5. Chapter 5 Time Running Away With Me

We had fun shopping. I spent the max on my card which was not unusual for me and Dimitri brought a lot of stuff for me but again that wasn't that uncommon either. After we finished shopping me and Dimitri went for a hunt in a near by forest Dimitri only eats animals too. Mostly because of me wanting him to. And really how could you not give me what I wont. In Volterra it is just not heard of. And that is because of Aro. anyway back on subject. Once we were finished with our hunt we went back to the campus. Where I fell asleep within minutes of laying on my bed.

The next few weeks went fast and before I understood how the time was going so fast it had already been two months and I was becoming very good friends with the Cullen's I even met Esme, Dr. Carlisle's wife.

I of course knew who they were. I had found out the second week here.

~~~Flashback~~~

I was in Alice's room looking at photos on the walls and all over her dresser when I came across a photo of mumma only she looked different she had the same color eyes as me- well when I'm not wearing my contacts in- and her hair was shorter.

"Who is this?" I asked Alice. She came over and looked at the picture .

"My sister Bella Swan" Alice answered. Sister? What did she mean by that? It was mumma. But. Oh I get it. Oh no I get it. They're them.

~~~End of flashback~~~

And now me and Dimitri were walking through Campus on our way back to our dorm from a hunt arguing about the value of different animals blood. As in I like cougar where as he likes bear blood-yuk-

"Bears are better sources of blood than the cougar" Dimitri argued. I shook my head

"No they're not you just cant admit you go for an easier pray than a girl. They're just preferences" I said

"That's not true. It's not that. Well okay some times I worry about you . You are only half a vampire, so you're not as strong as a full. And not as indestructible" he explained. I rolled my eyes, and was about to argue but I could smell blood.

"Dimitri stay here" I said running towards the smell. It only took a few minutes to reach it, and it's owner. It was a guy about my age with dirty blond hair and he was well built but no where near enough to stop his attacker. Because it was- as you probably guessed- a vampire "You know that's not very nice" I told the vamp whom on the sound of my arrival stood up and was staring at me.

"Well aren't you just the prettiest thing I ever did see" he said his voice had a slight English accent

"You're lucky you didn't kill or I might have had to return the flavor" was all I said

"She seem so sure you could" he observed. I shrugged "Since you interrupted I will have to kill you" he launched himself at me but I hit him away. But he kept coming. Then everything went dark

**Hey peps hope you're all enjoying the sem break if you have one? Update soon and I know I said I wouldn't update till mon but I was board hope you like love ya all **

**JESSE FOREVA **


	6. Chapter 6 Big Trouble

**Renesmee POV **

When I woke up I was in a really soft bed. could fell the sun on my back and I could also hear voices from some where close by. I knew I shouldn't be listening but I couldn't help it.

"Thank you for saving her" that was Demetri "I should never have let her go on her own" He had such sadness in his voice i could hardly stand it.

"It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known" Jazz (of course) was reassuring him.

"But what if she doesn't wake up? I couldn't live with out her" he whispered. I could still hear the pain in his voice and I knew it was time to get out of bed and tell him I was alright.

I opened my eyes, blinking at the bright sunlight that was coming in through the open window. I sat up and my head spun a little, but it went away fast, I got out of bed, stumbled a little then went to where the voices where coming from. The door was closed and I could hear six people breathing, one was shallower then the others and I guessed it to be Demetri's. I opened the door and there was eight vampires in the room. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. They were all standing around Demetri whom had his head in his hands and Jazz had one hand on Demetri's shoulder. None of them seemed to notice my entrance accept Jasper who smiled sadly at me. I put my index finger over my lips, he nodded removing his had from Demetri's shoulder. Demetri kept shaking his head. I went up to him wrapping my arms around his waist "What's the matter love?" I asked in a small voice. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

He spun around so fast that I missed it and I was just wrapped up in his arms and he kissed me on the lips. The kiss was so full of love. When we broke apart he just kept me in his arms whispering in my ear how much he loved me and how scared he was at the even slightest chance that he could have lost me.  
"I love you too" I whispered back.

"Come on I wanna give her a hug" Emmett complained. I laughed and reluctantly let go of Demetri. A few seconds later I was pulled in to a big bear hug by Emmett.  
"Can't breath" I gasped. Em laughed putting me down. Then Jasper hugged me tightly as did Carlisle, Esme, Edward Alice and Rosalie. After a few minutes-or hours-of pep-talks about how dangerous vampires were and I shouldn't go after them alone, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out checking the caller ID and it was momma.

"Hey momma what's up?" I asked when I answered the phone  
_"Renesmee where the hell are you?" _she asked in a very motherly and very annoyed voice  
"No where in particular" I answered reluctantly in a small voice.  
_"Well we're out side this 'no where in particular' and if you don't get your ass down here right now I'm coming up there" she warned _**(I was gonna end it right there but i decided it was too short and that it would be mean)**

"I'll be right there" I hung up the phone "Shit" i said under my breath looking out the window. There where about twenty vampires out the front. Momma stood at the front of them all with Jane standing next to her. they both looked really pissed. I jumped out the window landing gracefully on the ground in front of them. "Before you say anything I only just got over a vampire attack and-" I started but momma cut me off pulling me into her arms and I was crying. I hadn't realized how much I missed her over the time until I felt her arms around me "I'm so sorry" I kept whispering over and over again She was hushing and mumbling but I couldn't hear any of it until she calmed down some what.

"I knew you should never have come here" She said in my ear. There were growls coming from behind momma. I looked up and the whole guard was in fighting stances, growling, they looked about ready to kill. I looked back to the house seeing that the Cullen's had joined us. Momma followed my gaze and gasped as did the Cullen's, at the sight of one another "Renesmee Carlie Swan what are you doing with _them_?" Momma asked me stepping away from them and me. I could hear the thunder coming as momma got more angry at me(Controlling the weather was just one of her many powers)

"I met them at school and didn't know how to tell you" I explained. Jane had grabbed momma's hand and was trying to calm her down with no luck. Edward took a step closer but my family wouldn't let him. The fight was about turn violent. my family was yelling at the Cullen's and they were yelling back. Jane was still trying to calm momma down as the thunder was got louder still. I couldn't take it "STOP!" I yelled up at the sky and everything went quite. I fell to the floor wrapping my arms around my knees pulling them close to me crying. I never meant for all this to happen. I didn't want to hurt momma and I knew I had. The Cullen's had hurt her so much when they left and I had actually became friends with them? I shivered crying harder. I felt momma's arms around me. How could I have done this to her? She was the most important person in my life and I had hurt her so much. And would keep hurting her if I stayed. I had to make a decision. Some how I had always known this is what it would end in. me making a decision between them. I also knew I had never needing the decision because it would always be them- well her really. She was always the one there when I went on my first date with Demetri and when I fell from the beams in the thrown room when i was six and cut my arm. She was there to stitch me back up again and I knew I had always known what my decision was. I took a deep breath. Even if I would never see the Cullen's again this was the choice I had to make. Momma needed me. I was all she had left and I needed her just as much"I wanna go home" I said quietly but still loud enough for everyone to hear "I never should have come here it was a mistake" momma let go of me when I sobered up and her arms were quickly replaced by Demetri's.  
Some time after I fell asleep still in Demetri's arms.

**Okay so tell me if you want me to keep writing because I'm not even sure anyones still reading it. love ya all **


End file.
